


Call of the sea. ( mermaid Tom!)

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Mermaids - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cornwall, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Mythology - Freeform, mermaid, merman, merman Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerensa has been helping herself to oysters when she hears a strange cry, against her better judgement she follows the cry and basically this is my effort of writing Tom Hiddleston as a merman/mermaid.<br/>I'll be honest and say I don't know much about them but here it is. Another strange tale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bloodcurdling would have been one way to describe it, a definite noise that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Kerensa clutched her netted bag of oysters and carried on walking. She'd had a few hours digging at the oyster bed, without permission mind and was ready for a good long sit down and a drink. She didn't want to get caught with her spoils so she tried to pay no mind to the noise. It seemed to go up in pitch, a squeal that was unnatural. Her mind started telling her to go look for the source but she found herself rooted to the spot. Another wail made her cover her ears. 'What if it's a babe?' her mind scolded her. True enough she wouldn't leave a little one out to face the elements, she waited till the cry started up again and headed in that direction.

It seemed to come from the dunes, she knew the sun would be setting in a while and maybe some older child had forgotten about their baby brother or something. Kerensa saw a small shape in the sand wriggling and mewling.  
"Oh good lord 'tis a babe!" She dropped her bag and went to pick the child up and in that split second she noticed it. What she'd took for a blanket around the child's legs was indeed the tail of a fish. Blue black scales encased the infants lower half but from the navel upwards it looked like any other human child. She shuddered but still remained close by unsure of what to do. It let out another pitiful cry and then she couldn't stop herself from picking the little scrap up.

"Hush now." She held it in close to her damp dress and rocked the baby. It looked to be about six months old, it had golden curls and large green eyes that stared up at her with curiosity. Kerensa was quick to notice it had a full set of teeth that looked quite sharp, it was most certainly a curiosity but it was also a creature that was of this earth and needed her help. She wasn't one for the church but they'd surely know what to do, picking up her bag over her shoulder she started to walk and the infant took up its screaming once more. A thought came to her that maybe it's mother would be back for it and so she turned round and went back to the dunes.

"Hungry?" She held her knuckle to the babes mouth, her mother used to do that trick to see if the little ones needed feeding, their eager mouths would latch on and she'd know if they were ready for a feed. A sharp nip made her snatch her knuckle away, it bled.  
"You little beast!" Kerensa hissed.  
She set the little infant on the floor and pried open an oyster with her knife, she held the tender pulp to the child lips and watched as it bit into the oyster meat and swallowed. It was clearly very hungry and ate eight of her largest oysters before it suckled at its thumb.  
"Full belly and you're right as rain." she had to say from the navel upwards it was a darling to look at. She'd never seen a more beautiful babe.  
The sun was close to setting now and the tide edged ever closer in. Kerensa picked the infant up and let it's head rest on her shoulder while she thought of what to do.

Megan noticed one at first, then another until there where four figures in the water and she knew what they'd come for. A strange music seemed to play in her head, her body tried to stay put but she was unable to stop herself walking to the waves where the figures bobbed. She waded in with the child still in her arms, the noise was melodic and engulfed her as much as the choppy waters. She was surrounded, each one had golden hair and large green eyes all apparently male but she could not be sure.  
"I have him." She held the babe out to one of them who swam around her playfully. The child wriggled and she let it go to the waters, it joined them and swam around her making noises that seemed to express joy.  
The largest one bumped into her, it knocked her off her feet and Kerensa let out a scream. Sensing she was afraid it pushed her up so her head broke the surface of the water. Kerensa took a large gulp of air and thrashed, normally she was a good swimmer but she was so scared of the strange creatures. It dawned on her what they were now.  
"Oh please no."  
She pushed off and swam away but felt herself being pulled back.

They pushed her under and would wait till she was unable to hold her breath before swimming her to the surface. Each time she got a few breaths and then they would take her back down, holding her against their bodies they would swim fast leaving her disorientated and toss her to whoever was nearest.  
Terrified for her life now Kerensa could only hope it would be swift and then the largest one took her. Weaving and twirling under the waves they broke the surface in the caves she used to play in as a child.  
He pushed her out and watched as she coughed, her hair plastered to her face. She sat away from his reach breathing hard, he never once took his eyes off her.

"People tell tales of you but you ain't supposed to be real." Kerensa finally slowed her breathing under his watchful gaze. He made a noise that was like a strange clicking and she realised he was trying to speak.  
He thrashed his tail in the water and half pushed himself out on the rocky surface. His hair was as gold as the babes and she wondered if he was the Father, although they did all look the same.  
"I'm not going back in." Kerensa quickly stood and moved away from him.  
He managed to sit upright and mimed holding a baby for her and made another click with his tongue. She understood he was thanking her and managed a smile.  
"Think nothing of it, although my Mam will be awful mad when I come home empty handed and with this tale. No one will believe me." she knew she wouldn't tell a soul about any of this.  
As though he knew what she meant he held his finger up and then dived back into the water, Kerensa started to look for the way up and out of the cave when a wet plop near her feet had her shrieking. She looked down to see the biggest fish before her and then he was back with a smile on his face. He motioned at her to pick it up so she did and placed it into her net bag with what little was left of the remaining oysters.

"Thank you. I think this is where we part ways." She have him a little bow but was startled when he once again propelled himself out of the water and shuffled towards her, his tail was sleek blue and made hard slapping noises on the ground that scared her.  
He looked sad and made a click of his tongue.  
"I do thank you for the fish and for rescuing me from the others." She pressed against the cave wall but he edged closer still.  
She felt him take her hand, the urge to snatch it away from him quieted down within her, he bowed his head and pressed his lips to the back of her hand like a gentleman at a fancy ball.  
Kerensa suddenly felt the loss of contact when he let go and looked up at her with his sweet face.  
"I'm still not joining you in the sea big man." she smiled down at him warmly. She took at step away and another before blowing him a kiss and then he slid back into the water with a smile.

Kerensa knew she'd visit the caves a little more often from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-crossed fishman and human(?) girl.   
> I've sort of gender swapped the old siren stories and made it that the merrow men call women to them for a bit of loving. ;)  
> Hope you like. x

Kerensa snuck down to the caves every time she got a free moment. It wasn't enough for her liking but between helping her Mam take care of the little ones and then fending off the advances of Drustan Dunant it couldn't be helped. Kerensa would leave her shoes near the dunes and leap down. A short walk to the rocks and then she'd slip through the cave opening and call for him.  
"Big man?"  
He would burst through the pooled water with his usual joyfulness and bring himself up, keeping his tail in the water. The droplets of water would bead along his well defined chest and she'd giggle at him. He was always with a smile and a gift for her.  
Fish, oysters, lobsters where placed before her with a soft click of his tongue so she repaid the favour and brought him apples, plums and strawberries which he would eat without a care. He developed a strange laugh that mimicked hers but was more of a "Ehehehe" to her "Hahaha"  
Despite not speaking each other's languages they made each other laugh a lot there in the cave, he'd make her forget about her day to day worries. 

"I shall call you Tom, do you like that name big man? You look like a Tom." Kerensa dangled her feet in the sea water while she sat beside him.  
He traced the shell of her ear with his fingertip and smiled his usual sunny smile.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kerensa grinned back at him.  
He gave a squeaking click at her and moved his lips as though trying to talk, after a few moments he stopped and slapped his tail in the water with obvious frustration.  
"Now Tom, no need for that." She took his hand and he made to pull her against him but she snatched back.  
"No big man, you'll drown me. I'm not like you." suddenly wary Kerensa stood up. She backed away from him and sat up on one of the rocks.  
With a saddened expression he slid down to his shoulders into the water before he dipped down and was gone before she knew it.  
"Tom?! Big man?"   
She waited a while but it was obvious he was gone for the evening and so she made her way back home.

Her step was slow, an uncomfortable feeling pitted in her stomach. She hoped it wasn't to be the last she saw of Tom. He was her secret and something she counted down the hours to see. Kerensa felt the tears prick at her eyes, she wiped them away lest her Mam would pry if she saw them   
"Has your sweetheart ditched you Kerensa?" she knew the crowing voice to be that of her tormentor Drustan.  
"I don't have a sweetheart and mind your tongue." she trudged past him without even giving him a glance.  
"Come now, I've seen you running with your skirts in your hand nearly every night for the last three months." he sounded so smug that she wanted to knock his cap off his head.  
"Not my fault you're a nosey Parker is it Drustan Dunant?" she put a sway in her step now and held her head high.  
"Can I take you to the dance?" he called after her.  
"No." she replied and left him stood there with nothing but his thoughts for company.

It was no better when she got in. Her Mam was flustered and yelled at the little ones to quiet down. Kerensa's head hurt, she slapped down her empty bag and heard the tut.  
"Empty bag means empty bellies tonight and they're full of the mopes already." Her Mam snapped at her.  
"Then give them bread and jam! Why am I out there risking my life for a few fish for you lot? You're never happy Mam.." She looked at her Mam's worn out face and decided on an early night away from them all.  
Later that night in bed her thoughts drifted to Tom, she made him a real man in her fantasy.They went to the dance and his lips met hers, she let out a sigh and got a knee in the back off her little sister.  
"Hush it. I'm trying to sleep."  
She peevishly turned over and took most of the blankets with her.

She went back every-night, winding her way carefully out of the sight of Drustan and his ruffian friends. Tom never showed up and each night she would walk home with a knot in her stomach. Kerensa missed him greatly, a strange ache took her over. She did as she always did but there was a lack of joy to her life now. Her Mam noticed but said nothing. She had plans of her own for Kerensa and they were to get her to work up at the big house.  
Kerensa would start off in service as she once had and hopefully stay out of trouble.  
"I don't want to do it." She'd shouted when finally told of what her Mam had secured for her.  
"You ungrateful girl! I have got you this job on the back of my service to them. You will go on Monday and accept the job." Her Mam lashed out, her palm met Kerensa's cheek. The sting made her eyes water and the anger crash through her.  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Kerensa snarled and raised her own hand back.  
"Get out this house! You aren't to come back do you hear? I will not have this disrespect to me. Get out!" despite her harsh words the older woman cowered from her daughter.  
The little ones started to cry and pleaded with their Mam but their pleas fell on deaf ears.  
"Don't cry, I'll see you again." she told the four sad little faces.  
She walked out with her head bowed and sobbed all the way down to the beach.

In the cave she still was unable to quieten her sobs. The sun had set and the darkness unsettled her as she sat on the damp surface.  
The water rippled as though there was some movement underneath, a large upward spray splashed her, she dared to hope it would be him.  
"Tom?"  
A familiar figure broke the surface, his hair flat to his head from the speed of his leap upwards.  
"It is you!" Kerensa cried out happily.  
He smiled at her and shuffled himself on his belly fully out of the water. She had missed him so much and here he sat, her dear friend.  
"Oh Tom I'm in a fix." she sat beside him and told him of her woes, he wore a sympathetic expression and took her hand, he stroked her palm in a circular motion as she spoke and Kerensa found it oddly comforting.  
"So you see my predicament? I'm a selfish girl Tom but that's how I am, I will not work for them at the big house and I will not entertain Drustan. Now I have nowhere to go." She rested her head on his shoulder, it wasn't long before his head rested against hers. He hummed softly, a melody much like that day he'd met her in the water with his brothers except this was slower and lulled her to sleep. 

He sat with Kerensa till day broke, his strong arms wrapped around her and her head tucked against his chest. Already an idea had come to him of what to do, he wasn't by any means a fool. He'd watched them for years, seen how they behaved, knew their desires for riches and glory. He'd seen many a ship sink to the ocean bed and as the men had perished he'd heard their dying laments. Many cared only for their gold coins or what they could acquire. He knew well enough why they kept women off their ships and it wasn't anything to do with bad luck, his brothers called to the women and they always responded. Keeping them away from the sea and from his kin. Making lies of how his sisters would sing their songs and bring their ship to the rocks. None of it true, he'd dodged many a hunters spear and net. Those men would see them and wish to steal them away, a fortune was to be made from them. His kin were clever and had avoided mankind for centuries but every so often they would break the waters surface and they told each other tales of the kind ones, the good hearted ones they'd met.  
This girl was such, bringing his tiny brother back to the waters when he'd been carried to sands by the rolling waves. He would help her.

Kerensa stirred in his arms and looked up at him with such a smile that he cursed he was not born as she. He would take her if he could and show her his home, if she could be as he was then he would weave through the water with her hand in his. She cupped his face as though she knew his thoughts, he wished so badly to be able to say a word to her but all that came out was a low squeak that shamed him. Kerensa didn't want a repeat performance of before and pressed her lips to his. She had some experience in this but wasn't sure Tom had, she coaxed his mouth open and plundered his mouth till he copied her. He was aware it was some type of affection and he liked it very much. Kerensa found her hands wound up in his now dry curls thanks to a night in the cave with her. They looked even more blonde and thick when dry, he was very handsome there was denying that about him. She swirled her tongue against his and moaned into his mouth.  
He certainly understood that and smiled into their kiss. They broke apart and she blushed at his smirk.  
"You taste like the sea." Kerensa told him. He was slightly salty but not unpleasantly so.

 

He held his finger up, he'd used that in the past when he was going to bring her a gift. She nodded and watched him dive back into the waters. She waited for him all day, she was thirsty and hungry but she wouldn't leave till he returned.   
He reappeared during the early evening and lifted a wooden box above his head, he placed the chest down and nudged it towards Kerensa.   
"What's this big man?" she fiddled with the locks and then watched as Tom pulled the lid open aggressively. Her mouth went slack with shock at the sight before her, coins seemingly all gold spilled out.   
"Oh my! You are too kind to me." she wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms snake around her waist.  
"Don't do it...you'll drown me." she put a finger under his chin and made him look her in the eye.  
He shook his head and pulled her in.  
"What did I say?" she squirmed against him and had to laugh when he span her around in the waters. It felt like they were dancing.  
"I wish I was like you, I bet you never have to worry about work or any of that." Her hands wound in his hair and she kissed him again, he was so gentle and good natured that she trusted him completely. He helped her back onto the cold rocky ground and motioned for her to go.

"Will I see you again?" She rang her dress out more from nerves than the actual need to get dry.  
He clicked as was his way and smiled.  
"No Tom, I must know. My heart will break if I am to live my life without seeing you." She knelt near the waters edge and held her hands out for him. He placed a hand over his heart and she knew it was to be goodbye for them both.  
She watched him go, he sank beneath the surface and soon the waters calmed but her tears did not. Kerensa made her way back to her Mam's, she knew there would be no warm welcome until she saw the coins that were now wrapped up in her apron as a makeshift bag. True enough her family celebrated their good fortune and all talk of a job at the big house dropped. 

Kerensa would walk along the cliffs everyday and hope to see any sign of Tom but he was gone from her life. A brief moment of joy that would never be eclipsed.  
She grew sadder and more weary with every passing day without him, she tried to stay away from the cave but every so often her feet took her there and she would call his name and wait but he never appeared. Even Drustan's taunts no longer affected her, she wished to join Tom at any cost. Her Mam soon began despairing of her daughters dark moods and would fret, they had everything they needed now but Kerensa was a shell of her old self.  
"Go to him." she said one morning when the children and left to play out the back.  
"Mam?" Kerensa looked up at her Mother's concerned face.  
"You are wasting away, go to him." She stroked her daughters hair.  
"Mam, he isn't...he isn't one of us." Kerensa hoped her Mam would be kind about what she planned to say.  
"Your father wasn't either, he came from the sea. Come now...did you think I didn't know? I wanted you up at the big house to keep you from the call of the sea but it's in your blood Kerensa. Bill raised you as his own child God rest his soul but your Father..he was one of the merrows. You get your red hair from him and your ease in the water." tears filled her Mother's eyes as though she remembered a happier time.  
"Is he...?" She had to ask.  
"They hurt him, they caught him but he got away. He bled so much and when they all asked me in the village I made them out to be liars and the story died off with the men made a laughing stock...I miss him greatly. Go to him girl, you'll never love another like you love him and I speak from experience. Bill stepped in and scoffed at the stories you were the merrow man's child." She hugged her Mam tightly, they'd always had a fiery relationship but they cared for each other in their own way.

 

Kerensa swiftly ran to the waters edge, she waded in and pulled her dress off leaving herself in just a slip. Then she dove, swimming down until the sun seemed to vanish from the sky, dark murky waters engulfed her. She let the air out of her lungs and waited, she had no choice but to swallow the water. Kerensa fought the panic as she felt the cold water fill her lungs, a pressure built inside her.   
'Don't fight it.' she told herself. Every part of her body screamed at her to push upwards and take a breath of the air above the surface but she stayed put.   
'This is madness. I will drown.'  
The pressure seemed to lessen all at once, it was as if she breathed air except it was the sea that filled her senses now. Had she known as a child that she was capable of such a feat she'd have never set foot on dry land again.  
"Tom?!" Kerensa attempted to yell but the waters muffled her shouts.  
She swam low to the seabed and thought of him.  
He was probably far, far away from here now.  
'Oh Tom, if only I'd known. We could've been together and now I have lost you.' she allowed the misery to wash over her again.

It was a shrill noise that seemed to get closer and she knew it could only be merrows judging from how she remembered them at the beach that day. She couldn't believe her eyes when the babe who she'd rescued swam by with three female merrows who circled her with curiosity. The little one swam right up to her as though it remembered her, a squealing sound burst out and Kerensa watched as more of them appeared from the dark waters.  
There he was, he seemed disbelieving at first to see her down in their world but she swam to him and he took her against him. He swam with such speed again that she was dizzy when he finally stopped.  
They pushed up to the waters surface and let the sun heat their skin, his smile was full of warmth as held her against him, it was as though he was afraid to let her go.  
"We can be together now." she told him, her arms around his shoulders.  
To anyone out on the sea shore they looked to be nothing more than a man and woman kissing in the waves, bold but not exactly a cause for concern.  
Kerensa wrapped her legs around him and they sank down under the waves while never parting their kiss, slowly spinning down to the sea bed where Tom finally kissed her in every secret place till the pleasure of each other consumed them both.


End file.
